the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lord of the North
|status= |species= |gender=Male |height=2.06 meters |mass=82 kilograms |hair= |eyes= |skin= |cyber= |sword= |occupation= |era=*Pre-NoHead era *NoHead era |family members= |affiliation=NoHeads |masters=*Verpus the Foul *Annabeth Black |apprentices=}} The Lord of the North (d. 2020) was the leader of the Dartus, and the fifth-in-command of Verpus the Foul. Once the Minister over all of Canada, he came into league with Verpus and, later, holdout NoHead Grandmaster Brute Gunray, as a spectral follower of the Darkness. After the final defeat of Verpus, he returned to New York to assist in leading the armies of the NoHeads in the Second NoHead War. He was killed in the Battle of the Eastern Fields by Telekinibabe and Ammon Dorber, towards the end of the War. Biography Early life The Lord of the North's origin is unknown, nor why he is allegedly immortal, nor what his real name is, nor what he was originally called. He came into allegiance with Verpus the Foul in 912 BC. For the next 120 years, the Lord of the North would serve Verpus as his fifth in command, placing him below Verpus himself and three unknown others. What he did after Verpus' death in 792 BC is unknown. As the Prime Minister of Canada The Lord of the North eventually appeared in Canada, becoming the Prime Minister over the entire country, at which point he received his known alias. It is unknown how he resumed the throne but it is rather unlikely that he assumed his rank through an election. The PROM was imposed in 1723, and he was persecuted for his powerful connection to the Darkness and forced to stand down when three different armies marched on his own. It can be assumed that he did not do so without a fight, which he would have lost. The Canadian Mutant Kingdom was established as he hid, waiting for the right moment to strike back. Ruling the Canadian Mutant Kingdom In 1844, King Eden passed away and his daughter Edith, the Lord of the North's old enemy, inherited the throne. Upon her coronation, the Lord of the North challenged her to single combat, but Edith refused. However, four years later in 1848 the Lord of the North again challenged her — and Edith accepted. The Queen rode out of Saskatchewan to fight the Dark Lord at New Brunswick. She entered the city's gates and was never seen again, thus ending the reign of the Saskatchewan Kings and keeping the Lord of the North in control. In 1911 the Lord of the North realized that the spirit of Verpus had endured beyond death and allowed him to hide in Quebec, and the Dartus remained quiet in New Brunswick for the next hundred years. In 1948, the Treaty of America was signed, and the Lord of the North was once again forced off his pedestal. He and Verpus went into hiding. Serving the Olbaid In the 1980s, Verpus took a new form as the Olbaid, and took up residence in the fortress of Thunder Quarters in 1989. This signaled the return of the Dartus. However, he was forced to leave in 2001 and the Lord of the North remained there with his master's ally, the Thunderqueen. Guarding Thunder Quarters In 2007, he returned to Thunder Quarters after two years of absence and he was left to guard the prisons of the mansion, where Sheriff Bladepoint had been imprisoned and defeated by Verpus. Alone with the Dartus inside the fortress, the overlord was also given the duty of guarding and eventually killing Sheriff Bladepoint. He received orders from the Thunderqueen to execute the Sheriff and confiscate the Hebaleth and give it to his master Verpus. He threw Bladepoint's cage in the other side of the tower. Bladepoint attacked him with a Stun beam, but the overlord was not seriously injured. In anger, he dragged Bladepoint to a rock and scorned him for employing the Light in his master's holdout. Just then, Lady Valora came. Despite Valora's warning to not stop her, he stood in her way with his sword, and was smashed into the ground. Within minutes, the Olbaid was finally expelled from Thunder Quarters when Bladepoint confirmed that he truly was Verpus in disguise. With the Olbaid gone, the Lord of the North fled to the northeast and New York. Second NoHead War Joining Annabeth Black The Lord of the North returned to New York to assist in leading the armies of the NoHeads in the Second NoHead War, and in spite of his reluctance, his new mistress Annabeth Black convinced him to allow her to brand him with the NoHead Sign. Immediately after the Battle of the Fifth NoHead Base, Black went and told Hell Burnbottom, who had become the NoHead Grandmaster in place of Mr. Stupid NoHead, that the Lord of the North was a solution to their problem and proceeded to introduce them. After Brute Gunray became the new NoHead Grandmaster, the NoHead Recruits rallied around the Lord of the North. Together, the ten of them labored to restore world dominance, gathering huge robotic hordes about themselves. Black used the lesser NoHead Recruits for reconnaissance work and the occasional shock troop. Ambush at Sioux Falls Flanked by the Recruits, the Lord of the North sought out Baby Intelligence, who was accompanied by Force Baby, at The Gas Stop in Sioux Falls, South Dakota. Upon seeing Karkamel was there and cornering the superhero, the warlord appeared and warned the wizard to stop what he was doing, as he sought to achieve high standing with Brute Gunray. However, that was exactly what Karkamel wanted, so the NoHead Recruits all knocked out Karkamel and the Lord of the North advanced on the two babies. The Lord of the North stabbed Baby Intelligence in the neck, severely hurting him. In a state of surprise and panic, Force Baby used the Kraft to Deteleport to a distant country where he believed they would be safe from Karkamel's homicidal rage, which Baby Intelligence desperately attempted to stop from happening, but was too late. The S.M.S.B. Teleported, but the Lord of the North was taken by the vortex. He was briefly stunned when Baby Intelligence fired a powerful blast of kinetic energy at him, but he quickly regained his composure and prepared to attack. In response, Force Baby cut off the Teleportation field and the Lord of the North was forced away from them. He returned to Nevada and resumed the role of commander of the NoHeads' forces. Preparing for battle ]] After the Battle of the Western Field was won by the Ninth Guard led by Cassidy and Bartholomew Gales, the Lord of the North sought out Annabeth Black along with Gales, the two arrived together. Once they arrived at the outskirts of the Eastern Field, Gales spoke for Black, accusing the Lord of the North of fleeing from the likes of Ruth and failing to kill Baby Intelligence on the road and demanded the Lord of the North show Black respect. However, the Lord of the North insisted that Gales was a hypocrite and Black was to blame for everything that had gone wrong, not mentioning his perception of the Battle of the Western Field, much less anything that transpired there. When Gales' taunts began to annoy him, the Lord of the North fired a Death beam into his chest, demanding that Black face him and acknowledge that he could try again, as he had just realized that Baby Intelligence might be on to him. The baby thought he would lead him to Black, but she fled upon this implication. Baby Intelligence stepped out and confronted the Lord of the North, citing that he was "the being he'd heard so much about". The Lord of the North summoned his bodyguards to kill him. When Baby Intelligence cut them all down, the Lord of the North threw him to the ground and pinned him there. As he was about to strike down Baby Intelligence, he felt his NoHead Sign burn and took off to answer the call. Battle of the Eastern Field and death During the Battle of the Eastern Field, the Lord of the North led his armies against the furious charge of the Grand Army. Annabeth Black telepathically monitored the Lord of the North, asking how strong he considered the resistance to be. The Lord of the North claimed there were far fewer among the flanks of the Police Grand Army compared to the NoHeads. As the battle progressed, Black grew concerned and asked if the Lord of the North considered the prowess of the Grand Army "a little resistance". He casually criticized the NoHeads for their lack of sophistication involved in their tactics, to which Black irritably cited that he was in complete control of sufficient power required to guide him to victory, and that she did not offer second chances. He was seen by Carol Wilcox casting Death beams trying to strike down everyone within reach, finally encountering Yasmine as Baby Intelligence drew near. In the brief duel that ensued, he cast a beam that missed her narrowly and made her lose her balance. As the Lord of the North hovered over Yasmine on his fell beast, Telekinibabe and Dorber stood in his way. In response to Telekinibabe's threats, the Lord of the North asked them who they thought they were to stand up to him, revealing the prophecies of old to them. Dorber pointed out that he had neither mutantry nor a blade, but a pistol in hand. The Lord of the North briefly dueled Telekinibabe, and while he was distracted, Dorber shot him in the heart, slaying him. The prophecies of old had thus come to pass. For not by mutantry or swordsmanship had he failed, but by that of a pistol. Now, with his death, the tide of the battle had changed, and ultimately the outcome of the Second NoHead War. Legacy Only a few days later, during the final council of war before the Mission to the Lake of Tears predicted that the defeat of the Lord of the North, Annabeth Black's single most powerful servant, not to mention the loss of the battle itself, was one of several factors that would undermine Black's confidence in the superiority of her forces and make her more likely to embrace a vulnerable position. This counsel proved correct, and no more than ten days later, Black herself was finally defeated when Force Baby shot her. Physical description The Lord of the North was described as a great black-mantled being. He wore a helmet for which five horns jutted out of his head. His helmet obscured any part of him above his neck. Much of his body was metallic, leaving it unclear if he is a cyborg or something metaphysical encased within armor. His demeanor is described by Baby Personality and traits The Lord of the North appeared to be a calculating and reserved military leader as well as a powerful and skilled master of the Darkness. He was extremely old, having a vast knowledge of both the past and mutantry. The Lord of the North at times showed little emotion, appearing very calm, and didn't appear to be in any form of worry or distress, despite the circumstances against him and his regime in Canada. It is also notable that he had little regard for his opponents as people, calling Baby Intelligence "a boredom reliever" during their battle to taunt him. His dark nature rivaled even that of his mistress, Annabeth Black, whom he had joined hoping to gain an undisclosed reward. Like most dark mutants before him, he suffered from immense conceit and arrogance, which was augmented by the stock he placed in the prophecy claiming that "no means of mutantry nor the blade can destroy him". This ultimately proved to be his downfall, when Ammon Dorber shot him in the chest, bringing said prophecy to fruition. He was utterly ruthless, completely capable of committing genocide in order to achieve his goals. He even killed Bartholomew Gales solely to prevent him from continuing to demand he show respect to his mistress. Due to his hubris, egomania, and overall extreme narcissism, the Lord of the North clearly suffers from a vast superiority complex. Despite his intelligent, sophisticated, and at times calm demeanor, the Lord of the North was actually known to be incredibly sinister, cruel, arrogant, egotistical, narcissistic, terrifying, and overall a truly monstrous individual from presumably the most diabolical kind much like Verpus the Foul and Mr. Stupid NoHead before him, although arguably far darker in overall nature than even Annabeth Black. Similar to other practitioners of the Darkness, notably the NoHeads, the Lord of the North was motivated by fear, specifically the fear of losing his power. Powers and abilities As a Dartus, the Lord of the North had a wide arsenal of powers. He was surrounded by an aura of fear, enough to make trained soldiers run in terror. The Lord of the North was also a feared sorcerer, having powers over the physical world. He could also light objects on fire. Relationships Bartholomew Gales The Lord of the North, having made a contract with Annabeth Black, had several quarrels with Bartholomew Gales. Like very few others, Gales showed absolutely no fear of the evil mutant, which ultimately led to his death. Behind the scenes Despite making recurring appearances throughout the book, it is only near the end of that the Lord of the North is identified by name and becomes an antagonist distinct from the other NoHead Recruits. The character's appearance underwent many changes throughout the development of An Ended Generation, with the character's final appearance not being decided on until June 2012, a month before the book's publication. Mythological allegory The Lord of the North draws some parallels to Morzan from The Inheritance Cycle. Both were once men of great importance and high standing, a King and a Dragon Rider. They were both recruited by the dark lords of their universes, Annabeth Black and King Galbatorix, and served as their second-in-commands. They both had powerful dragons that served as winged mounts. Both were skilled in the mystic arts. Both were prophecised to be invincible, and were brought down because they put too much stock in said prophecy. Appearances * * * * * * Notes and references Category:2020 deaths Category:6 foot individuals Category:Centenarians Category:Canadian individuals Category:Dark mutants Category:Deaths by gunfire Category:Males Category:Mutants Category:NoHead allies Category:Normal weight individuals Category:Villains Category:Battle of the Eastern Field fatalities Category:Murderers Category:Illegal power users Category:Royalty Category:Killed by Telekinibabe Category:Second War casualties Category:Prime Ministers Category:Kings of the Canadian Mutant Kingdom